


A decent mechanic

by rested



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Cannon Divergence, Course Language, Technical Jargon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rested/pseuds/rested
Summary: After the death of William Afton's daughter, he made sure the sister location would never see the light of day again...But now William is gone, and Fazbear Entertainment is left with his old "projects" unfortunately with how much trouble they have with their "normal" bots they couldn't find anyone willing to deal with a state of the art facility, fortunately there's a mechanic in town desperate to save his own business.
Kudos: 3





	A decent mechanic

"So your tell'n me you don't even have a map of the place?"

"Mr Salzen your job is to make the place clean, operational and make the bots safe for public use, in exchange we will assist in funding your  
'restaurant' and you get any parts and scrap that is incompatible with the newer designs..."

"I know about our damn deal but I need somethin' to work with here!"

"We sent you all information we have, anything else should be in the building's office."

"You sent me posters and eight coffee stained accounts of entry, mostly useless I might add! have you seen these things?"

"No sir."

"Account one "First mechanic found stuck in entry vent due to... excessive size, Im not crawling through those things" well at least they were polite.  
"Account two "building AI sprung out of elevator floor startling me, touch pad interface damaged in process, find someone else"  
"Account three "building AI instructed me to electrocute animatronics and attempted to seal me in, fuck this." account four..."

"Sir I believe..."

"Oh no your listening to this, Account four "After a three day assessment I recommend full decommissioning of the building, the building AI seems corrupted, Circus Baby's AI seems to be malfunctioning and I had to make a door under the desk in the circus gallery to hide from those freaky mini baby things _Im still expecting payment for those hospital bills by the way_ " at least this one had information."  
"Account five "upon opening the elevator I encountered a 'wire Freddy' with yellow eyes it doesn't seem to be aggressive, in fact Im not sure it even knew where it was and... it stared at me?" do you know anything about this?

"I remember awhile back there was a controversial move by our higher up to try bringing back one of our _much_ older bots but the company who we had at the time kept putting it off for some reason, it's probably just unfinished I'll talk to the higher ups about what to do with it. is that all?"

"No. Account six "Finally got past that damn ballerina to get a look at the power distribution center and H.A.N.D. AI mainframe, no wonder the AI doesn't work the place is trashed, either way Funtime Freddy is in there and cracked my jaw, fortunately he got stuck in those wires, I'll be back once this gets set and see if I can pull H.A.N.D.'s command line for the next guy but then Im out."

"Well that helped right?"

"Account seven, well six point five I suppose " Sorry new guy wasn't able to do much but I changed a button near the interface to trigger the voice lines on Freddy's puppet, should get him to go back to his 'stage' which is mapped to the back of the room for some reason maybe there's a closed door back there stopping him from getting to his gallery, never did find a good map of this place but according to the power boot screen on the touch pad its bigger than what we have seen. good luck new guy."  
"Yeah I guess. account eight "Managed to get most of those bodies out, send some better folks in we are not doing this again, I damn near lost all three of my guys." care to explain?"

"Antibodies, obviously the place needed to be sanitized to meet standards and you read how dangerous those bots can be its no surprise cleaning the place would be dangerous."

"Real smooth, don't worry I know to keep quiet I've worked with you guys before."

"Sorry I didn't see you on file, when?"

"Awhile ago, anyway I'll at least need some assistants, I know you wanted to send one of your guys to keep an eye on me right? A Fritz Smith?"

"Yes, I believe it should be fine if you want to bring one more, but it will be on your pay."

"Yeah but what about this Fritz guy? what's his deal?"

"A security guard, he's been bounced around a few locations, has to know something at this point. we will be expecting to hear from you by the end of this week or we will find someone else." _click_

"And they hung up on me, great" I said, well I only have one person who would help me with this anyway.

 _ring ring_ "hey Wayne I've got the job you still down to help?"

**Author's Note:**

> first fic! feedback is appreciated.


End file.
